The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of an apparatus for guiding the rolls or rollers of an essentially vertical roll calender.
Generally speaking, the apparatus of the present development for guiding the rolls or rollers of an essentially vertical roll calender contains at each roll end of a roll a movable substantially lever-shaped element housing the roll bearing of the associated roll and serving for the compensation of overhanging loads. This movable substantially lever-shaped element is mounted to be essentially vertically pivotable, and the pivot axis thereof extends substantially parallel to the lengthwise axis of the associated roll. A force-applying element bears upon the movable substantially lever-shaped element and is capable of producing the force needed for the compensation of the overhanging loads and, if necessary, to preclude this force from from becoming effective, in order that the roll may be lowered.
An apparatus of this general type has been disclosed in the not pre-published German patent application No. 3,640,161, published July 2, 1987 and the cognate U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/941,368, filed Dec. 15, 1986, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,678, granted Apr. 12, 1988. In this prior art apparatus, the force-applying element is always supported upon a part which is separately fastened to the roll stand of the roll calender. This is associated with the disadvantage that in the presence of a change in the diameter of one or several rolls, for example, due to roll re-grinding or re-facing, it is complicated to re-adjust both parts, namely the lever member and the support part described in the aforementioned German patent application No. 3,640,161 and the cognate U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,678.